Lost Endings
by Mongoose Bites Yer Arse
Summary: I'm back! Something I wrote waaay back. A certain silver-haired warrior has survived Jenova, and now looks at the world with a new mission: that of forgiveness and death...


©Lexiter Jackson 2002 

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own, even if I use many soggy muffins and mushrooms Mr Big Squaresoft Guy no give dem to me. Nuff said.

Ahem. Now that's over.......

****

Lost Endings

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming, confusing,

This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending

Controlling, I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

::Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced

That there's just too much pressure to take::

I've felt this way before

So insecure.....

The lone figure pulled their way out of the ruined surface, the tattered clothing hanging off their lean, pain-racked body.

Seemingly exhausting the last of their energy, the figure collapsed to their knees, propped up only by a long, silver object, watching the incredible light show of Meteor hitting Midgar. The sky turned black as the brilliant ball of fire tumbled to the earth. A few seconds later, the figure was almost knocked over by a shockwave.

The figure groaned, feeling rather then hearing the Planet's cries. Their ruffled, blood-stained silver hair streamed out behind them as they struggled to stand. Failing, the figure collapsed onto his back, looking up at the now-clear blue sky with pain-filled, glowing green eyes. 

__

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fell

Confusing what is real

The silver-haired figure was lying in a glowing green stream, sighing as it wrapped them in soothing multi-coloured sparkles, healing the physical, if not the mental, wounds from the battle. He stood up, looking around at the barren terrain around him, green eyes surveying the crater with the well of Lifestream in the middle. The glowing liquid brought up a well of memories, and the man sank to the ground, gloved hands holding his head as wave upon wave of memories screamed their way through his head.

__

Long silver sword piercing an innocent body – almost silent gasp from the figure – a shout full of rage and grief.

Brain-freezing death grip on his mind that he was only dimly aware of – Mother....Mother....Terror from the Skies.... – Hojo – experimented on like a worm – An innocent soldier and a trooper dragged into the unweavable web of destruction.....

Spending hours just reading....reading about the Jenova project, successfully cloning a being called Sephiroth.....

The figure shuddered as the memories tore through him, causing him to look up at the unforgiving sky and give out a soundless scream to the uncaring wind streaming through his hair.

::Why? Why did you let me live! Why can't I die? Let me be at peace!::

He had no answer from them; he didn't really expect any.

__

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting, reacting,

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting, how I can't seem....

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

::Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced

That there's just too much pressure to take::

I've felt this way before

So insecure.....

Sephiroth stood up again, picking up his Masamune as he did so and slipping it back into the scabbard on his back. He wiped the last of the tears from his dusty face, leaving dark trails down his pale cheeks. Green eyes looked at himself, his pale lips, covered in a dried trail of blood, pulling up in a weak sneer of contempt at the Jenova signia that adorned his belt. He ripped it off, throwing it back towards the Lifestream and watching as it was slowly sucked in. 

Pulling his tattered black trenchcoat closer, his shoulder guards gone, Sephiroth started down the side of the crater, slipping and sliding down the loose rocks and gravel.

__

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real.....

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming,

Confusing what is real

This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending

Controlling

Confusing what is real

Sephiroth reached the trees, his breath steaming in the ice-cold air as snow-flakes began to fall around him. He stopped to admire the beauty and complexity of one that landed on his arm, watching it slowly melt on his warm body. He continued on through the trees, seemingly growing colder at every step. 

Sephiroth clambered up the side of a low hill, the top affording a view of the surrounding countryside. To the left and behind him the crater crouched, and Sephiroth purposely averted his gaze. Instead, he looked over in the direction of a particular town, his green eyes narrowed in the strengthening snowstorm.

One thought was in his mind as he drew the coat tighter about him, thankful for the leather gloves protecting his hands.

I'll find you, Cloud.

And then I'll try and repair what I've done.

Forgive me.

Please.

**__**

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it sucks. The song used was 'Crawling' by Linkin Park, and I thought it would go perfectly with Sephy-chan after Meteor, coz I reckon he wasn't a bad guy, just misled and manipulated.

And now for the million dollar question....

Do I continue this as a story? Read and Review, tell me what you think: bin it or continue? Your call (doesn't mean I'll nessecarily do as you say though....I dunno. Just r & r already!!!! ^_^)


End file.
